Innocently Sexy
by bunnybabe247
Summary: Jazmine always gets what she wants and Huey knows this. She has no problem using any of her assests to tease him and we all know Huey is never one to dissappoint. SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

;)

Innocent Until Proven Sexy

Huey POV

Jazmine DuBois I've known this girl since I was ten and liked her since then. I was and still am one to never show much emotion if any at all but this girl brought out the worst in me but in the best way.

Currently I'm a senior at Wuncler High School in Woodrest despite my efforts we haven't moved yet.

Cindy McPherson is Jazmine's female best friend they've been friends ever since the whole candy sale incident back when we were kids and although the girl acts tuff and stays in the streets she's extremely smart which I make sure to never give her credit for because it'll just go to her head. She and My brother used to date but called it quits after his Dumb ass slepts with the Co-Captin of the cheer leading team . Now she and Cesar have this thing going on where they flirt relentlessly but refuse to go out.

Michael Cesar he is my best male friend he moved to Woodrest when I was eleven like me he was a young revolutionist and at the time motivated me to start up again. I go to Cesar for most of my problems knowing that with me he won't hold back or give me bullshit answers and I do the same in return.

Currently the four of us are sitting in the lunch room In OUR window seat it's a four seater with one set facing the window and the other the cafeteria. Jazmine was reaching across the table talking animatedly to Cindy about some party tonight and Cesar was on his phone playing Candy Crush ( I DO NOT OWN CANDY CRUSH). I knew where the conversation was headed and it should be heading there right about...now. Jazmine looked away from Cindy and towards me with a smile that she knew would make me do anything.

"Huey?" I looked at her in recognition. " There's this party going on tonight and I really want to go but My parents will never let me go alone can you-"

"No." Before she even finished I answer I hate Woodcrest parties Hell parties with white people period screams trouble. But I knew that she wouldn't give up easy and I also knew I would end up going but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna stand my ground.

"Please for me." I didn't dare look at her because if I did I knew I would automatically give in.

"No Jazmine." She sat closer to me close enough that anyone would think we were a couple We all knew where this was headed next and Cindy and Cesar didn't stick around to witness it.

"Huey." She speaks. Her tone is no longer innocent Jazmine that everyone has come to love but instead it's Sexy Jazmine which only Cindy, Cesar and Myself have come to witness. " We both know you're gonna go why don't you just end this now." She gently place her hand on my thigh careful enough that nobody sees the movement. " We wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we. " her hand slid slowly up my thigh until it reached my crotch. "Then again it was fun I'd want to do it again, and again and again." each time she strokes me gently causing me to moan loud enough for only her to hear. " I'm your best friend Huey can you please to this for me."

"I'm not going Jazmine. I'm sorry but this time it's final." I made a move to get up but Jazmine pulled me back down and sat in my lap with a smile on her face. To anyone watching it would look like she's being innocent little Jazmine but to me I know this is only the beginning.

"Huey I have a reputation to protect as head cheerleader they love seeing me as the picture of innocence but so help me if I have to go down on you in public I will. I really want to go to this party it's supposed to be the party of the year and I want all of my besties to be there." As she was speaking she gently rocked her hips causing my lower region to increasingly grow. " You know Huey this situation doesn't benefit only you. I love the feeling of you hard enough that you're nearly breaking through your jeans." She perks up and gently bounces up and down on my lap as part of her act then smirks knowing the pain she's casuing me. " You know what I'll give you 'guys' a minute to think about it." With that she stands up and grabs her bag kissing me on the cheek before she leaves. Once she's gone I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding then tried my best to think of anything to calm it down.

For the whole day I Huey Freeman couldn't focus on class being the smartest student I was surprised. I just couldn't take my mind off of what happened in the cafeteria. She's never taken it that far and honestly it was a turn-on to know how far she was willing to go for something she wants. Ever since Jazmine hit puberty and learned how to turn a guy on she insisted on practicing on me saying that I would be a hard guy to brake. What she didn't know was that she was my Kyrptonite everything from her smile to her laugh could turn me on. Now don't get me wrong she's not a ho she doesn't sleep around she's just a tease and its only around Cesar and I however to the rest of the world she's picture perfect innocent.

I had to stay for detention since I wasn't paying attention in class so I let Jazmine drive my car home I needed to be alone anyway I needed a nice long walk to clear my head. When I got to the house my Car was in the driveway and a text from Jazmine earlier stated the keys would be under the mat. I walked to the door grabbing my keys and entering the house. " Grandad I'm home," No Answer. I threw my keys on the table and rushed upstairs to my room. Yes you heard right ever since I were 14 Grandad seperately our rooms because he swore we would bring girls home at least he thought Riley would. I open my door and freeze where I stand. Jazmine was laying in my bed in nothing but a white button up shirt of mine. The shirt stopped at mid thigh and she left some of the buttons undone.

"Have you made a decision yet?" She smirks when I don't answer she sits up and climbs off the bed slowly walking over to me even though I love Jazmines natural hair her straight one is looking really sexy right now. She stopped close enough that I could hear her breathing. " Relax Huey I just want you to come." I groaned at her double meaning causing her smirk to grow. She grabbed my bag out of my hand and tossed it to the floor. Then unbuckled my belt and dropped to her knees in front of me.

XXXCCCXXXCCCXXXCCCXXXC

"Fine I'll go." I said. Jazmine smiled lifting her head from my chest.

"Was there ever a chance you weren't." She stood up in all her naked glory and picked up her bag. "I'll be in the shower if you want to go for round two." And with that she was out of the room. I picked up my phone calling Cesar.

"What time should I be ready?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You got two hours. Now shut up I know how bad you want to laugh." I got off of my bed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"I'm sorry man. You put yourself in that position you know how Jazzy gets and she loves messing with you. We both know you'd do anything for the chick."

"Whatever I'm gonna go get ready. Don't be late."

"I can say the same to you." I rolled my eyes and hung up tossing my phone onto the bed I joined Jazmine in the shower.

Huey:0 Jazmine:1

XxxCccXxxCccXxxCccXxxCccXx

I hated parties and I made a promise to myself never to go to one I never counted on Jazmine being the reason I was living through this torture. Many girls came up to me but all had the combined IQ of 31. I watch as Cesar spins records and Jazmine and Cindy grind against eachother they did this all the time and what they saw as innocent fun Cesar and I saw as a punishment. Cesar watched them as he spun and even though his face was blank I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. After Cesar's set was finished he walked over to me demanding an answer as to why we were getting the punishment. "Maybe it's a test." I suggest.

"Yeah one I'd love to pass. You think your brothers over her I don't wanna move in to fast." I roll my eyes as Cesar licks his lips watching Cindy like a hawk.

"He cheated on her. Does it matter." He shrugs and stands up.

"I'm gonna work my magic. See ya later Big Hue." We fist bump and he walks away up to Cindy he stands behind her and grinds with her. I look at Jazmine and see that now she's looking directly at me with a smirk on her face. She turns and whispers something in Cindy's ear causing her to smile and nod she pulls away from Cesar and he frowns sitting down next to me." Whatever they wanna do must be something big. They know we'd hate it that's the only reason why they'd bring out the punishment." I nod. The night proceeds neither of them mentioning what they wanted. At 2Am we gather in my car and head home

I absolutely hated that I had a weakness it was bad in the world I was involved in but I couldn't help it I fell in love with her. We both knew where our feelings stood since sophomore year but after Cindy and Riley's breakup she said she was scared that if we broke up we wouldn't talk and she can't live without me and vice versa I don't know what I'd do if I lost Jazmine.

Jazmine was sleep in the passenger seat smile on her face and that was the moment I knew I was soft because the first word that came to mind when I saw her like this was 'Beautiful' I cursed myself for being put in this situation. "You really love her don't you?" I turned to see Cindy's open eyes looking back at me now don't get me wrong I've grown accustom to Cindy and we've become friends in some way but we've never had real talks I always thought it was because I reminded her of my brother this is the first time in a while she's spoken directly to me so I was surprised.

"Yeah I do."

"Did you tell her." I nod.

"Sophomore year at her birthday party."

"What happened?" She sat up lifting her head off of Cesar's shoulder.

"You and Riley broke up. We agreed we wouldn't date in other words we were scared that if we broke up it would ruin our friendship." She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your brother and I caused such a mess."

"My brother is stupid that situation wasn't your fault." She nods and smiles even though I can see tears in her I eyes I don't say a word about it.

" I loved him. I thought what I was doing was good enough." She spoke.

"Loved?" She nodded.

"I moved on after awhile but the guy doesn't know it yet." She glances at Cesar and smiles.

"Do you think it's worth it?" Her eyes meet mine.

"Love conquers all right."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

I wake up the next morning with my arms wrapped around Jazmine this doesn't surprise me since it happens so often. I look on the floor and see that Cesar and Cindy are no longer there. I go to stand up but Jazmine pulls me back down. " Wait." I turn to look at her and she kisses me it was small but still had a big effect. " Thanks for last night. I really do appreciate all you do for me." I nod even though I know that she's not telling me something. We both get up and go to brush our teeth then head downstairs. Cindy is sitting next to Ceasr on the couch who is watching the news. I sit on the opposite side of Cindy who just smiles at Jazmine and I.

"So guys there's this concert next week and we have four tickets but we need a ride." Cesar and I look at eachother and frown.

" Who's concert?" I question.

"It's in the next town." She continues completely ignoring my question.

" Who's concert?" Cesar ask.

" It ends late though."

"Who's concert?" We say Simotaneously .

"Usher."

"Oh hell naw." Caesar and I make a move but the girls sit in our laps and give us there best puppy dog face.

" Huey." Jazmine's hand slides down my chest and she smiles. She stares right into my eyes never once looking away. " Please." I open my mouth to answer but Cesar slaps the back of my head encouraging me to say no.

"Jazmine I hate him."

"Please."

"No."

"Please." She begins bouncing up and down on my lap.

"N-no" I manage to squeeze out. She rolls her eyes and looks at Cindy who nods.

"Mikey . It would make me so happy if we went can you please take us." Cesar stared at her. She may not know he's in love with her but she knows he hates seeing her sad. He smiles and nods.

"Yoy know I'd do anything for you." I angrily tossed my head back and turned towards Cesar who shrugged in return." I'm sorry man you know how much I like her."

Huey: 0 Jazmine: 2

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Okay in ending here tell me what you thinks please.

There will be One More Chapter.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Innocently Sexy Pt.2

Jazmine POV ( One week later)

I hate Homework but if I'm gonna make it in Ivy League ( I got into Princeton) and become a doctor I need to keep my perfect GPA I may not be 1st in class but in Damn close and thts gotta count for something besides Huey is the only person ahead of me which is no surprise. Speaking of Huey he was supposed o be coming over today to ask me something he said it had to be in person it's impossible to ask over the phone he is always so complicated. Our history is the only basic thing about us we were best friends and now were best friends with benefits I don't know exactly how it happened but it did and honestly I don't regret it Huey is AMAZING and I don't imagine anyone is better but I was always naive.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" My door opens an Huey is standing there with his usual blank look but as long as I've known him I know there's a meaning behind his look."Hey Huey what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Huey I told you. You don't have to ask me for sex." I teased his face turned red and he coughed.

"Not that kind of favor. Look there is this protest going down tomorrow and I need to stop it however I need you to drive the car."

"Is what you're gonna do illegal?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be asking you to drive the car."

"So I'm like a getaway driver." He nods " I scoff. Hell no I can't afford to get arrested."

"You really think I'll let that happen."

"I'm not risking it sorry." I stood up and put my books away. I knew this wasn't the last I heard of it I mean this is Huey we're talking about he always had a way of. Making me feel guilty. " I'm going in the pool you wanna come."

"Whatever." He walked out of the room without so much as a glance in my direction. I pick up my bikini and change in the bathroom. When I'm done I walk downstairs to see Huey sitting on the couch talking with Cindy and Ceaser nobody notice I enter until I sit next to Cindy they all look over to me but say nothing.

"So ready to get in the pool?"

"Hell yes it's hot as hell outside." Cindy stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me outside. When we're out of hearing range she turns me towards her and tells me. " I had sex with Cesar last night."

"What!"

"I know I'm a slut dammit I should have stopped before it got outta hand."

"No. Please you guys were like a walking sex bomb. Plus you like him it fine my question however my question is how was it?"

"He was amazing."

"Are you guys together?"

"I have no idea I ran out right after."

"Cindy!"

"I panicked."

"You have to talk to him."

"I will eventually." She strips off her clothes and to my surprise she's wearing a bikini. Cindy hates Bikinis she only wears it to get boys attention and that she did Cesar was staring at her like she was a million bucks. "But for now I want to see if he comes to me."

30 minutes later we were all in the pool and I was being cornered by Huey and as many times as I've been with him I've never really taken a good look at his body but I wish I did because Damn its beautiful.

"So Jaz I gonna ask one more time will you come with me tomorrow." I shook my head and he slowly smirked. " Tsk tsk tsk okay then I guess I'll just have to use another method to convince you to." His hand dropped to my thigh and slowly rose to my bikini bottoms pulling them down slightly and slipping his hand inside. " I'll make you a deal if I can get you to say my name five times in the next 10 minutes you go. But If I can't I'll leave you alone." His finger put pressure on my 'lower region' and smirked when I moaned.

"Huey what are you doing?"

"This is what you call being played by your own game." He kissed my cheek then started down my neck.

"Huey. Fuck."

"I can see why you like this so much you look sexy when you squirm." Huey grabbed my thighs and lifted me up wrapping my legs around his torso. " Did you change your mind yet?"

"No way in hell." I moan .

"Fair enough." He sat me on the edge of the pool held up 5 fingers there is noway he can make me scream his name 4 times in 5 minutes. Oh how wrong I was.

Next thing I know I'm continuously screaming his name and he stands up smirking. "I guess I win. He pulls my bikini bottoms back on then swims away. I don't know weather to be pissed or turned on."

Huey: 1 Jazmine: 2

I walk into the kitchen and see Huey eating an apple while reading the paper I walk over to him pulling out his chair and put my arms on ethier side of him. "What the hell was that?" He looked up at me confused but I knew better than that the bastard was messing with my head. " In the pool."

"Oh that. I was just using your own game against you and it worked out well. I'll pick you up at 7"

"I'm not going."

"We made a deal."

"Yeah the only reason I agreed is because I didn't think it was possible."

"Jazmine I know your body way better than I usually take credit for. In other words I go easy on you I can't have you getting hurt now can I." He moved my hands away and stood up. "What you weren't aware of was that I was always in charge and now I'm gonna show you just how much I've been holding back, And you know what that's not gonna happen anymore." With that he was out of the room.

"Asshole."

Huey:2 Jazmine:2

1 MONTH LATER

Cesar and Condy ate finally going out. About a week after the pool party they agreed that they would try dating and see how it goes and now they are inseparable I swear if I walk in on them getting it on one more time I'm going to scream.

Its one week before prom and still nobody asked yet I mean I'm not surprised prom night is basically sex night and with my reputation they think I'm a nun. I was pissed to say the least but whatever.

Huey sat across from me and he was on edge I could tell every so often he would glance around then look at me I kept asking if he was okay but he would always blow me off so I just dropped it.

"Jazmine I have to ask you something. This isn't gonna be easy and it took me of all people to work up courage to ask you this so here it goes." I looked at him motioning him to go on. " Will you go to prom with me?" I dropped my book and stared at him cause I did not expect that.

"Huey you hate school events I usually have to convince you to go."

"You can still convince me but my question still stands." He suggestively states.

"Why?"

"You already know why."

"I want to hear you say it." He rolled his eyes but answered anyway.

"I've been in love with you since freshman year and when I finally accepted my feelings and convinced myself to tell you all that shit with my brother and Cindy went down however that never changed how I felt for you. I guess the sex was away that that I could be with you without really being with you plus it kept you from anyone else." He closed his book and stood up to leave. "Look you don't have to say yes but... I love you Jazmine and with us going to diffrent colleges I just figured I should ask. If this is our little time together I don't want to waste it." Then he was out the door. He has got to stop walking out on me. I quickly packed my things and went to find him.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

It took a while but I found Huey and told him I'd love to go to prom with him however it took awaited to convince him to get a tux and it was worth every second and every condom.

Huey: Took Control Jazmine: Gladly Sat Back

End REVIEW


End file.
